Episode 7323 (20th October 2015)
Plot Cain is stressed about Aaron and how Chas will cope if he is sent down. The doctors begin to withdraw Robert's drugs to try and bring him round and Bernice informs shocked Diane, Victoria and Doug that she and Lawrence are getting married. At Home Farm they celebrate the engagement with champagne and Chrissie asks if they have set a date as she may be sent to prison for the helicopter crash. Diane questions Bernice's motives for marrying Lawrence but she informs her that they have been engaged since they went to Australia but she broke it off when he said he shot Robert. Cain and Chas return from court and Chas is devastated. Moira offers to cover Chas' shift at the pub and tells Cain that Aaron is innocent and to leave everything to the solicitors. Lawrence asks Diane to attend his and Bernice's engagement party. Finn asks Pollard for an advance on his wages but he is refused. Cain asks Eric if he would stick to his story about Chrissie on the night on the shooting. Bernice tells the rest of her family about the engagement and Gabby is delighted her mother is marrying into money. Harriet informs Ashley that Sandy has been stuck in the toilets at the pub for over half an hour and Ashley goes to try and help but Sandy refuses assistance. Cain sneaks into Home Farm with the party in full swing and goes up the stairs. Finn pays up the money for the bet and tells Emma that she has a nerve to be in the pub, but Emma assures him that the break in wasn't her. Gabby asks Lawrence for a pony as Cain appears at the party. Cain runs down the suspects Lawrence, Lachlan and Chrissie and their potential motives. Edna tells Ashley and Harriet that she cannot cope with Sandy anymore and Ashley decides to take him to the doctors. Cain winds Chrissie up and she maintains that Aaron is guilty but Adam tells her he is innocent. Chrissie insists that Robert and Aaron ruined her life and the deserve to suffer and she is glad that they are. Chrissie tells Diane that she didn't mean it but Cain was winding her up. Lawrence assures Bernice that he is going to give her everything she has ever wanted. Cain visits Adam at the scrapyard and says that to get Aaron out of prison they need to kill Robert and frame Chrissie for the crime. Adam protests he cannot kill his wife's brother but Cain insists that it's the only way to get Aaron out. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast None Locations *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar and male toilets *Home Farm - Kitchen, Dining room, office and living room *The Grange - Exterior *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, ICU room 2 *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Notable Dialogue Cain Dingle: (About Chrissie Sugden) "I reckon it's Mrs White here who has the biggest motive. How humiliating to 'ave the whole world know you're so bad in bed that you turned your husband gay." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes